Cass County, North Dakota
Cass County is a county located in the state of North Dakota, USA. As of the 2010 census, the population was 149,778. Its county seat is Fargo. It is the most populous and fastest growing county in North Dakota. Cass County is part of the Fargo, ND–MN Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Cass County dates back to the days of the Dakota Territory. It was one of the original counties defined in 1872, and was organized on October 27, 1873, at a meeting in Fargo. It is named in honor of a railroad executive George Washington Cass. Government Cass County is governed by a board of commissioners, each elected to a four-year term. Other elected officials include the auditor, recorder, sheriff, state's attorney, and treasurer. Appointed officials include administrator, extension agent, director of tax equalization, highway engineer, information technology coordinator, social services officer, veterans service officer, and weed control officer. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.15%) is water. Townships Major highways Adjacent counties *Traill County (north) *Norman County, Minnesota (northeast) *Clay County, Minnesota (east) *Richland County (southeast) *Ransom County (southwest) *Barnes County (west) *Steele County (northwest) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 123,138 people, 51,315 households, and 29,814 families residing in the county. The population density was 70 people per square mile (27/km²). There were 53,790 housing units at an average density of 30 per square mile (12/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 95.10% White, 0.81% Black or African American, 1.08% Native American, 1.26% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.43% from other races, and 1.29% from two or more races. 1.23% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 34.1% were of German and 32.4% Norwegian ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 51,315 households out of which 29.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.3% were married couples living together, 7.6% had a female householder with no husband present, and 41.9% were non-families. 31.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.32 and the average family size was 2.98. In the county the population was spread out with 23.4% under the age of 18, 16.0% from 18 to 24, 31.3% from 25 to 44, 19.6% from 45 to 64, and 9.7% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 31 years. For every 100 females there were 100.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.5 males. The median income for a household in the county was $38,147, and the median income for a family was $51,469. Males had a median income of $32,216 versus $22,300 for females. The per capita income for the county was $20,889. About 5.7% of families and 10.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.1% of those under age 18 and 8.1% of those age 65 or over. Population by decade Colors= id:lightgrey value:gray(0.9) id:darkgrey value:gray(0.8) id:sfondo value:rgb(1,1,1) id:barra value:rgb(0.55,0.0,0.0) ImageSize = width:550 height:303 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:50 top:30 right:30 DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:150000 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = late ScaleMajor = gridcolor:darkgrey increment:10000 start:0 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:lightgrey increment:5000 start:0 BackgroundColors = canvas:sfondo BarData= bar:1880 text:1880 bar:1890 text:1890 bar:1900 text:1900 bar:1910 text:1910 bar:1920 text:1920 bar:1930 text:1930 bar:1940 text:1940 bar:1950 text:1950 bar:1960 text:1960 bar:1970 text:1970 bar:1980 text:1980 bar:1990 text:1990 bar:2000 text:2000 bar:2010 text:2010 PlotData= color:barra width:25 align:left bar:1880 from: 0 till:8998 bar:1890 from: 0 till:19613 bar:1900 from: 0 till:28625 bar:1910 from: 0 till:33935 bar:1920 from: 0 till:41477 bar:1930 from: 0 till:48735 bar:1940 from: 0 till:52849 bar:1950 from: 0 till:58877 bar:1960 from: 0 till:66947 bar:1970 from: 0 till:73653 bar:1980 from: 0 till:88247 bar:1990 from: 0 till:102874 bar:2000 from: 0 till:123138 bar:2010 from: 0 till:149778 PlotData= bar:1880 at:8998 fontsize:M text: 8998 shift:(-14,5) bar:1890 at:19613 fontsize:M text: 19613 shift:(-14,5) bar:1900 at:28625 fontsize:M text: 28625 shift:(-14,5) bar:1910 at:33935 fontsize:M text: 33935 shift:(-14,5) bar:1920 at:41477 fontsize:M text: 41477 shift:(-14,5) bar:1930 at:48735 fontsize:M text: 48735 shift:(-14,5) bar:1940 at:52849 fontsize:M text: 52849 shift:(-14,5) bar:1950 at:58877 fontsize:M text: 58877 shift:(-14,5) bar:1960 at:66947 fontsize:M text: 66947 shift:(-15,5) bar:1970 at:73653 fontsize:M text: 73653 shift:(-15,5) bar:1980 at:88247 fontsize:M text: 88247 shift:(-15,5) bar:1990 at:102874 fontsize:M text: 102874 shift:(-20,5) bar:2000 at:123138 fontsize:M text: 123138 shift:(-20,5) bar:2010 at:149778 fontsize:M text: 149778 shift:(-20,5) TextData= fontsize:S pos:(20,20) text:Data from U.S. Census Bureau Places Cities Note: all incorporated communities in North Dakota are called "cities" regardless of their size. Census-designated places *Erie *Wheatland Other community *Absaraka See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Cass County, North Dakota References External links *Cass County official website Category:Counties of North Dakota Category:Cass County, North Dakota Category:Fargo–Moorhead